She has a twin!
by musa2flora
Summary: Flora has a twin that goes to Alfea, but the weird thing is that Flora not there. the Winxs get curious of whats happening. Is she an impostor, or her actually twin? Please read this story, its my first fafic and i want some fed back on how I should improve. Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

I cant believe whats happening, I'm here at Alfea, and the greatest thing is no twin sister. Here is Rose Guardian Fairy of Nature, Her hair was brown and her bangs were blonde, she was wearing a light green midriff top, a light pink skirt with dark pink strawberries, a thin light green belt, and light pink wedge. She wore big golden hoop earrings.

"Ok, so where do I go?" said Rose looking around.

Rose was walking around and notice two girls, one on the right had long blonde hair, wearing a green tank top tied into a bow and an orange skirt with a gold belt that has gold circles dangling from it. She also wears pair of green wedges with a sunflower and a lavender headband behind her bangs. The other girl on the right had reddish orange long hair, wearing light blue sleeveless top with a point at the bottom that reaches her belly-button and blue jeans with yellow circles at the bottom of her jeans. Her shoes are yellow sandals with a thick heel.

Rose walked up to them, "Hey, sorry to bother you but it's my first day here, and I don't know where to go..."

"Flora why are you acting like your new," said Stella, awkwardly.

"I'm not Flora, I'm her twin sister, Rose," she said sweetly.

"Wait, what happen to Flora," asked Bloom, curiously.

"She wanted to transfer back to our home planet," said Rose.

"You'll fit right in with us," said Stella grabbing her.

"One more question Rose, why weren't you here last year," said Bloom.

"Family problems... No one ever asked me about that before," said Rose flatly.

"Weird, I never knew that happen. Flora was an up beat person," said Bloom.

"Yeah, everyone says that," said Rose. "Stella I'll find my way, on my own. I just need some fresh air."

"I'll come with you," said Stella.

"I need sometime to myself, but thanks," said Rose running down the stairs. Hearing her footsteps getting softer and softer, until to a silence.

''You had to make our new friend feel bad on her first day," said Stella, running up the stairs to get away from Bloom.

''How was it my fault?" said Bloom catching up to Stella.

"Rose was cool with the first question you asked, but you kept going into her personal life. Bloom, would you like if Rose went in your personal life?" said Stella seriously.

"That be rude, cause we just met," she straight.

"Exactly, Bloom," said Stella angry.

Bloom didn't know what to do but stop and think.

* * *

_Where is Rose. _Bloom thought. _She said she'll be outside, but where. I did make a mistake, but everyone knows that its a habit of doing since the Winx and I try tracking down where the villains are. But she looks like her, but I can feel she's hiding something from us, but what. _Bloom saw rose beside in the Alfea's garden. She ran up to her.

"Rose, I'm so sorry for going in your personal business. I didn't mean to its a habit I have," Bloom said desperately.

"Its fine Bloom its just that, when you asked me about this I went back through my memories. That I tired to forget but there was no one that ever cared for me with love. Actually I had friends when I was little but never saw them ever again. I never had a true friend before," said Rose.

"That's sad, but I thought that twins are always best friends?" said Bloom curiously.

"Well Flora and I are not close. She always got the spot light, and I was know as the _different one_." said Rose watering the flowers.

"Since Flora is not here, do you want to take her spot in Winx Club?" said Bloom trying to cheer Rose up.

"Thanks, I would love to. One more thing, where is my room, I got lost out getting out of the school," said Rose.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a tour," Bloom said walking over to the front. "Here is the Alfea's garden."

"I kinda figure that on my own," said Rose walking up to Bloom.

"Next stop to our tour, SKY!"

''What, I know where the sky is, it is always above us," said Rose pointing up, and look back and Bloom was running up to a boy. "BLOOM!'' she said catching up with Bloom.

"Rose I would like you to met my boyfriend, Sky!" said Bloom.

"Hey, Rose you look like Flora," said Sky awkwardly.

"I know I'm her twin," said Rose noticing the pink heart on his arm.

"Not to be rude, but how did you get that pink heart on your arm," said Rose curiously.

When I was little I use to have those play dates, and a girl she put a heart on my arm to represent our friendship," he said sweetly.

"Was it permanent marker," she asked.

"Yeah it was."

Rose took out her phone trying to look for a picture, "Is this you?" Its should a picture of Rose little with little boys playing with her.

"Yeah, but that means... Rosey! I thought you disappeared,"

"OMG, I thought you guys hated me, its good to see you," she smiled.

"Me too," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Letter

"I can't believe it, are the other four guys here too!" Rose said excitiedly.

"Yeah, there just seeing their girlfriends today," said Sky.

"Oh, well then. I'll just see them later. Nice seeing you again," said Rose walking back to the school.

"Wait, don't you want to catch up on things?" shouted Sky.

"Its rude to leave your girlfriend, we'll do it later," said Rose, and waved back to Sky.

Flora walks in to the Winxs dorm, and sees all the girls in there living room. Seeing all the Winx with there boy friends.

"Hey Flora,"said Musa.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Flora's twin sister, Rose," said Stella.

"Hey," said Rose.

"I know you, you were that little girl that we use to play with when we were little," said Timmy.

"Yeah," said the guys.

"You guys rememeber me," said Rose her eyes water up.

The guys got up to hug her, she huged them back.

"Welcome to Alfea," everyone said.

"Thanks guys, I gonna go into my room," said Rose walking towards it. She open the door and fell onto her bed. Then she got up to go to the bellcalny. She took in a deep breath, and let it all out.

"Hey, Flora," said the blue hair dude coming closer to kiss Rose.

"AAAHHH," screamed Rose, pushing him back.

"Flora, its me, Helia," he said, trying to calm her down.

"This is kinda awkward, but I'm not Flora," said Rose. "I'm her twin sister, Rose."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She is back at our home planet, she missed the place, so now she goes to my old school."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

''Oh, that reminds me, she gave me this to give to you," she said. Rose took out a letter that was wrapped in a pink bow, and handed it to him.

It said:

Dear Helia,

I know your devastated in me, for not telling you, but I knew you'll never let me go. I felt home sick, and I realize I wasn't ready to leave home yet. So I came back home where I belong. I gonna miss you a lot, but I'm gonna move on. Hopefully you will move on as well. Whoever has you for your love will be the luckiest person ever. Hopefully, you'll understand.

Love,  
Flora

Helia looked up at Rose, "I'm never gonna find love ever again," he said.

"Yes you will. Look, if you love someone set them free, if they come back she's yours,"she said holding his hands.

"I see her, but she's not here, here, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yep, your talking about me, but I don't have her personality."

"Yeah, I should go. You wanna come," said Helia.

"If you giv me a tour," she said sweetly.

He took her hand, and ran out her room. 


End file.
